


LET'S GO

by caixa



Series: King and Prince of Carolina [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Daddy Kink, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Past Relationships, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: ssebastianahoLET'S GOWilliams comes back. Aho is ready. He has missed his daddy and won't hesitate to let it show.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Justin Williams
Series: King and Prince of Carolina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896880
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	LET'S GO

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice nods to my own [Sour Grapes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/904989) series and the amazing fic [i want you (to want me) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941382) by TypicalRockstar they are totally there.
> 
> SweetJulieFace was a great help and totally on board when I started to yell about this idea on Tumblr.
> 
> The title is literally just [the caption of this Instagram post,](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Eh2RCpgGj/) the main inspiration for this fic.
> 
> Fiction is fiction.  


In January 2020 Justin Williams is warmly welcomed back to the Carolina Hurricanes. He expected no less, he knew that "the door is always open for you" was never an empty phrase.

He feels humbled before the face of the expectations veiled as excitement.

Sure, he has kept himself in shape, worked out, skated.

He was even invited to that tennis thing, John Isner giving him and Turbo and Nečas a run for their lives.

It was fun. Even the face Teuvo made when he nudged his elbow on the way from the dressing rooms to the tennis court made him smile because you could always tell when the Finn was about to say something he thought was funny.

"If Sebastian had known you'd be here he would have poisoned my food to take my place," Teuvo said.

Justin chuckled then, and when Sebastian darts his eyes on him across the locker room and beelines to greet him he smiles easily. Justin accepts the warm exhilarated hug, keeps the contact in control by ending with a bro slap between Sebastian's shoulder blades, just this side of paternal.

Sebastian's smooth cheek brushes his when they part, clean shaven against his own one-day shadow. It's a different sensation from the one his skin remembers from the end of the play-offs.

Sebastian's fingers squeeze his bicep.

"Great to have you back, Willy." A smirk rounds Sebastian's cheekbones and curls his eyes to narrow twinkling lines, looks almost as if he was winking.

"Great to be here." Justin reciprocates the smile, and brushes the smooth pale cheek with the side of a curled finger.

It's a perfectly normal gesture, right? Nothing off there.

Over the next few days Sebastian bumps into Justin on the ice on purpose a lot, grins back over his shoulder, already on his way. Again and again, always with a smile.

He's casually tactile off the ice, no problem snuggling to Justin's side like he belonged there if he wants to. Justin's new stall isn't next to him, Sebastian's place is by the captain's side like it was last year, only the captain has changed. 

It doesn't hinder Sebastian from locking eyes with him. He'll crouch down to the tie his shoes, look past Brock who sits between them and send Justin one of his rippling, knowing little smirks.

Once Brock stands up to leave, Sebastian will scoot to Justin's side on the bench. Rubs elbows, presses a knee to his, bumps his head to his shoulder, depends on the day. Leans in to whisper things he doesn't want to share with everyone, fingers curling on Justin's arm, side of the hand brushing Justin's cheek if he covers his mouth to whisper something right into his ear.

Justin knows the chase is on, like he knew it was on long into the last season before he gave in. He doesn't regret a thing of what happened, would not change one second, it was all fun and hot but does he want to get sucked back in? He knows the boy's track record and doesn't think being a repeat number on his kill count is a flattering look for a man his age and a relatively clean reputation.

Justin congratulates himself for the way he kept things so cool last season, their short affair behind the curtain. Watching things unfold when Sebastian was messing with Cam had served as a warning example of the opposite.

He gives even a bigger mental hat tip to Rod who had the wisdom to steel himself and step back when Sebastian was coming on to him the strongest. Players can play with fire that would burn the career of a head coach to ashes.

So Sebastian can scoot to his side, sure. Get subtly handsy like Justin's body was his territory.

Use any excuse to curl up on his lap, feet dangling above the floor like in that goddamn Elf on the Shelf video? Unusual, maybe, but not inexcusable.

A flame may flicker nearer and nearer to Justin's fingertips but at this point its warmth is only inviting, titillating.

"Sebastian, let's be smart about this, okay?" he says and Sebastian pouts before nodding and smiling, "Sure, Justin."

Justin hates him and loves him. He hates him because he is trouble, loves him because he is so darn lovable. But mostly he just soaks in his presence, drinks him up like water because he is like that, irresistible, the same way he could never be mad at Jaxon for liking him so much he chose his number over his father's.

_Father. _The irony.

"Daddy," Sebastian whispers into his ear, close enough for the word to be more of a breeze of hot air on his earlobe than anything audible. Sebastian pulls back, looks at his face, eyes twinkling with promise and mischief.

Temptation personified, squirming there on Justin's lap, hands joined on the nape of his neck. The seduction game is on in full force, the young star quite clearly ready to pick up where they left off months ago.

Justin puts a firm but tender palm against Sebastian's side in an attempt to firmly but tenderly hint that he should get down to the bench like normal people.

"We are not doing this in the locker room," Justin mutters under his breath, keeping his whisper as quiet as Sebastian's.

Sebastian's face lights up.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he says as he slides down from Justin's lap, ready to spring up. "It means we _are_ doing this."

Teuvo walks past them to his stall in the opposite corner and rolls his eyes.

"Get a room," he suggests from the corner of his mouth. He could yell it just as well but Turbo is not a yelling type.

For a moment Justin ponders if the two Finnish friends have a bet against his head.

"You going home after this?" Sebastian asks Justin from his own spot, checking the shelves to make sure he has grabbed everything.

"I am," Justin replies, straightening the legs of his jeans.

Sebastian's grin might count as cocky but frankly, it's nothing more than relaxed and natural.

"Great. I'll follow your car."

That's all it takes to be back on it, like Justin ever expected anything else. Signing up with the Canes he signed up for more than hockey and he feels it now, as a burning on his cheeks.

His phone rings and he lets the call take over the speaker system of his car, Sebastian's soft voice surrounding him like liquid velvet. Sebastian talks about the dirty memories that following Justin's car, the very place where some of them were made, evokes in him. He tells Justin how hard he is just thinking about them, about his daddy, how he touches himself while driving and how he can't wait for Justin to get his boner out of these _oh_ so tight pants.

"Drive safe, kiddo," Justin says and ends the call.

As soon as they get in his house they kiss, Sebastian undoing Justin's pants, trying to get a hand in, grinding against Justin's thigh.

"You little brat," Justin greets him fondly and Sebastian just huffs a deep _fuck_ when his hand meets the bare skin of Justin's shaft and he can wrap his fingers around it.

Justin gathers all the willpower that hasn't yet been consumed by the blood flow down south, grabs the back of Sebastian's deft hand and pulls it out of his pants. He catches Sebastian's eyes with his and rubs Sebastian's hand with his thumb.

"Let's get to bed," he says.

Sebastian lets Justin walk him to the bedroom by the hand, follows him obediently up the stairs like he doesn't know the way by heart. He lets himself be stripped, helps Justin out of his jeans and gets him to sit on the edge of the bed, and he's on his knees between Justin's legs, sucking him deep in his mouth, darting dark sensual looks up at his eyes through his lashes. He's so - as good as ever, skilled agile tongue, just the right suction and pretty as hell, messing his lips glossy with the wet cockhead and sliding it deep in his mouth again. Finding Justin's balls with his other hand and his hand with the other, guiding it to his head, eyelids fluttering with pleasure when Justin digs is fingers among his hair to control him.

Grabbing Sebastian by the hair is such a turn-on, see and feel his mouth working on his cock, but Justin stops it before it gets him too far gone. What he _really _needs, really wants, is to nail his boy flat in the mattress, wreck him to make his legs shaky for hours, sink into the hot flesh of his young ass.

He pulls Sebastian off his cock by the hair. Sebastian looks at him and licks his lips, eyelashes framing his glossy gaze in wet bunches.

"Get on the bed," Justin commands, and uses his grip of Sebastian's hair to force him there face down, sprawled in the middle in a starfish spread. He runs his hand down Sebastian's neck, all the way to rub the curving buttocks.

"Prime peach," he says and cups and squeezes a buttock, then another, runs his hand between them. It gets Sebastian to arch his back to push to the hand like a cat.

"You know I've missed this," Justin continues and runs his hand more sternly along the crack. Sebastian's breath gets heavier and he blushes, grinding his hips up and down until Justin's hand stops the movement.

"Down," he says and shifts on the bed, from where he has been sitting next to Sebastian up to his knees both sides of Sebastian's legs.

Justin holds Sebastian's ass spread with two fingers, spits sharply right on the hole, pushes a finger _in_ and twists it around.

"Who's your daddy now?" he asks. He should not enjoy such a cliche this much but he hears that Sebastian does, from the long pleased moan he instantly replies with.

"You are, Justin," he pants, pushing his thighs apart until Justin's won't let them any wider, "oh _daddy_. Yes."

Sebastian trashes around the finger while Justin reaches for lube. He slicks his cock and pulls his finger out to replace it with one of the lubed hand. Sebastian moans before it is even halfway in, whispering "Yes, _pleasepleaseplease_" when Justin massages his rim with the second one.

Justin gives it to him, taking his time. He sits on his heels and pets Sebastian's hair as he pushes the second finger in until they're both there to the knuckle. Sebastian's ass squeezes him impossibly, giving his fingers lovely little contractions as he moves them carefully back and forth.

"What do you want, baby?" Justin doesn't necessarily expect an answer, Sebastian won't always be verbal in bed, but he will always show what he needs and he mostly needs a lot.

Sebastian rubs his head to the pillow, huffing out a soft but impatient growl, pushing his ass up to fuck himself onto Justin's fingers. He nibbles the pillowcase, there's a moist crumbled spot on the fabric.

"Do you want to suck daddy's fingers, Sebastian?" Justin asks tenderly, bowing closer to Sebastian's ear. He's leaning to his elbow, free hand resting close to Sebastian's face. The head of his erect cock presses Sebastians buttock next to where his fingers slowly fuck and stretch his hole.

Sebastian nods on the pillow, responsive to Justin's fingertips that trace the curve of his lips. His lips part and let out the tip of his pink tongue to lick Justin's fingers, his lips nibbling them until Justin shoves two in his mouth, and Sebastian latches on and sucks, eyes shut, tongue working on the digits like they were a cock.

"What a good boy," Justin says and Sebastian sucks harder, a muted moan vibrating as a hum around Justin's wet fingers. "My baby is a needy slut," he continues and Sebastian bucks his ass higher and harder to meet he fingers of his other hand, sucking tighter, letting out a high whimper from the back of his throat.

"Did you say something, dear?"

Sebastian opens his lips just enough to utter a few incoherent words Justin's spit-wet fingers half inside his mouth.

"Be my daddy," Sebastian mumbles. "Gimme big cock."

Justin smiles, makes sure he curls his fingers just right to drag them where it _feels _as he pulls them out and guides the tip of his cock on the opening.

"Is this what you need? Daddy fucking your needy hole?" he asks like he needs an answer. No: he _wants_ the answer because he _likes_ it, the frantic begging, "_Yes yes oh daddy, that, please."_

Justin is a man who'll give his baby what he asks for. He glides in, admiring the view of Sebastian's ass stretching around his cock, and he tells how beautiful it looks to Sebastian in disjointed heated words and deep guttural noises he wouldn't necessarily recognise as his own.

It feels so good to be inside Sebastian again. It's been so long it feels completely new, fresh and hot, the firm roundness meeting his hips when he bottoms out, the spanking sound of skin on skin when he picks up pace and really slams in, repeatedly. Sebastian offers him the slick heat, alive and trembling wildly, keening from between parted lips, Justin's hand holding the back of his neck down now.

Justin wants to feel him close, closer, and lowers his torso completely on top of Sebastian's back, only pumping with his hips. He hears his name among Sebastian's moans, feels his musky sex sweat warm and slippery between them.

"God you're so hot. Hot boy. Mine, mine," Justin breathes, fumbling for the side of Sebastian's face, gathering sweaty strands of hair back from his temple. Sebastian reacts with continuous happily wailing _ah-ah-aah'_s, his ass bucking up.

Justin has the sensibility to yank Sebastian's hips just high enough that Sebastian can inch his hand to his own cock and tells him to do it.

"You close, baby? Touch yourself. Come for daddy. Make a mess."

He thrusts in, once more, twice, sinks in, losing count, losing it all. He lets all his adult weight down on Sebastian, hugs him. Shudders from giggles shake him, whose, doesn't matter.

The wet warm mess under Sebastian's belly feels good, like an accomplishment. He takes a mental note to save the moment for later.

"You know we can't keep doing this if it hinders the team," Justin says. He has pulled out but doesn't want to leave the bed to clean up, not just yet. In a moment.

Sebastian leans against his chest and plays idly with his short body hair. He tilts his head to turn his face to Justin. He smiles like it's the clearest thing in the world. Just a matter of choice and confidence to pull it through.

"Then we just won't let it."

* * *

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all feedback; kudos and comments most welcome.
> 
> Feel free to point out errors, I'm not a native writer in English and I'm constantly learning and, as usual, was too lazy to find a beta for this.
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
